minecraft_xtreme_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
AlphaKenah
Juan Pablo Valle, also known as AlphaKenah is an Nicaraguan Minecraft wrestler, currently signed to MXW. Career Independent Circuit Kenah defeated Kallum on CWE back in 2016 to become CWE Champion. He lost the title the very next day to MattyIceYT. He also defeated Woodley_ in DCF to become the DCF World Champion. He never lost his title because the indie shortly ended. Kenah was banned for a year due to interrupting a Kevdog1 promo. This caused him to take a long departure from the Minecraft Wrestling scene. Return To Minecraft Wrestling/EPW Debut Kenah finally returned to the MXW server''' in March 2018 and officially signed to EPW. He fought at the EPW Ballroom Blitz against Bdubzz, SirPlaysMC, and GermanGuyTbone. At the end of the match, TBone attacked Kenah. On the April 20, 2018 edition of EPW, Kenah defeated DobbyMXW. After the match, Kenah was attacked by Rob. Rob was interviewed in his home about the attack, where Kenah would invade his home and attack him. It would be announced that the two would clash at Worlds Apart. At EPW Worlds Apart, Kenah managed to beat TBone in a No Holds Barred, Iron Man, Falls Count Anywhere Stipulation 2-1. After the match, he grabbed a mic and bid farewell to EPW. On the June 15, 2018 edition of EPW, Kenah was announced as a participant in the EPW Round Robin tournament as part of Block A. In the first round, Kenah lost to Koolbuzz. At EPW Rising Revolution, Kenah defeated Elite. At EPW No Good, Fallen retained the EPW World Championship against Kenah. After the match, Kenah announced his retirement from EPW. MXW The Revolution The week before EPW World's Apart, he made a surprise debut at MXW Knockout 101, alongside _YG_. The duo took on The Real Deal in a Tag Team Championships #1 Contender Tournament match. The group would lose the matchup. Due to the sudden retirement of _xXBlitzXx_, The Revolution was put into a triple threat tag team match for the MXW Tag Team Championships at Xtreme Chaos. At Xtreme Chaos 3, The Real Deal defeated Raging Machinery and The Revolution to become the new Tag Team Champions. On the July 7, 2018 edition of Knockout, The Revolution defeated The Real Deal to become the new Tag Team Champions. At Hardcore Havoc (2018), The Revolution retained against the Real Deal in a rematch. Lynk challenged Tag Team Champions The Revolution to a match at Heatwave, promising to bring a partner. At Heatwave (2018), Taco was revealed to be Lynk's partner. The duo, along with an assist from Atom, won the match to become Tag Team Champions. At Road To Victory (2018), The Outcasts defeated The Revolution in a steel cage tag team match. At Insurgence (2018), Kenah was defeated by MXW Xtreme Champion Bdubzz. Solo Career On the October 27, 2018 edition of Knockout, Kenah defeated Love to get a #1 contenders match for the MXW Championship. At Lone Survivor (2018), Kenah entered at number eleven in the MXW Championship #1 Contenders gauntlet. He was eliminated by number nine __Hydrix__, the last contest in the gauntlet. At Xecution (2018), Fallen defeated Dobby and Kenah to become the new International Champion. At Retribution (2019), Fallen retained his International Championship against Kenah. At Breakout: Mayhem in Melbourne (2019), Kenah assaulted Atom with a chair, allowing him to retain the Universal Title by DQ. On a show of Knockout 2019, Kenah joined a group Called "The Management" Ran by Todee, since he became the New GM of MXW due to Milky getting Injured. At MXW Rumble (2019), Kenah defeated Atom to win the Universal Championship in a No Holds Barred match. Personal Life In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Myth's Last Bomb (Sitout Gutwrench Powerbomb) * Kennado (GunStun) Signature Moves * Outcorded (Discus Clothesline) * CostWorth (Running High Knee Strike) * Phoenix Splash * Ushigoroshi * Kneeling Superkick * Step-Up Enzuigiuri * Whisper In The Wind * Pele Kick * Jumping Spinning Heel Kick * Slingblade * Springboard Clothesline * Shotgun Dropkick * Moonsault * Schoolboy Superkick * Enzuigiuri * Superkick * Springboard Front Dropkick * Arabian Press Rolling Senton * Slingshot Tornado DDT * Shooting Star Press Cutter * Half Nelson Suplex * Flying Clothesline Entrance Themes * '"Another White Lie" by Matt Hardy '(As A Part Of The Revolution) * '''"Ready For This" by All Good Things * "For The Glory" by All Good Things (HXW) * "Its My Life" by Bon Jovi (EPW) * "Say My Name" by Godsmack ' * '"Break Through this Wall" by All Good Things (MXW & NGPW) Championships And Accomplishments Dave Mattzer Reviews * Ranked No. 15 of the top 30 singles wrestlers of 2018 CWE * CWE Champion (1 Time) DCF * DCF World Champion (1 Time) MXW * Tag Team Championship (1 Time) * Universal Champion (1 time) * International Champion (1 time) HXW * HXW Television Champion (1 Time) Category:Current Wrestler Category:Good Pages Category:Perfect Pages